Half-Blood Message Board
by PaintandDinosurs
Summary: Ever since BoO, the Seven were as close as seven peas in a subsequently very overstuffed pod, so Leo decides to start the Valdezenator CCCXI, a half-blood message board. Just some dribbles, message-board style.
1. Screen Name Wars

**A/N: This is my first PJ fic, so don't kill me. Enjoy!**

**Reyna: Forgetting something?**

**me: Nope! No can we get to the story?**

**Reyna: it's not exactly a story. And you need a disclaimer.**

**me: Oh yeah, that! Um…I don't own percy Jackson.**

**Reyna: *raises eyebrows***

**Me: Or heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

It was all Leo's fault. It was he who had introduced them to fire tacos, and it was him who first introduced then to his instant messaging board. To be fair, it was Leo's rich, as the one who programmed the page, to show it to his friends. …But the message bard also got quite out-of-hand recently. These are the chronicles of the message board, which, contrary to its inventor's original name of Valdezator CCCXI, we shall call the half-blood message board.

* * *

_repairboy7 has logged-on._

_BeautyQueen has logged-on._

repairboy7: Hey! Did someone change my screen name?!

BeautyQueen: tehe...

_JasonGrace has logged-on._

repairboy7: SINCE WHEN COULD YOU HACK INTO MY ACCOUNT?

BeautyQueen: since Annabeth and I took a computer programming class last spring.

repairboy7: ...

\- repairboy7 has changed his screen name to Boyonfire -

Boyonfire: I am going to kill you, Piper.

JasonGrace: Pipes, stop reading Hunger Games and get down here!

BeautyQueen: Jason, you need a better screen name. "JasonGrace" is so boring.

\- JasonGrace has changed his screen name to WalkingonAir -

WalkingonAir: Piper, stop it

BeautyQueen: I cannot be stopped.

\- Boyonfire has changed his screen name to HotStuff -

HotStuff: I have control now!

WalkingonAir: Pipes, I think you should come down here, now. You really should see where the Hypnos cabin fell asleep.

BeautyQueen: ?

WalkingonAir: Shall we say, Percy helped.

-WalkingonAir has changed his screen name to Sparky -

Sparky: Piper Mclean!

_BeautyQueen has logged-out._

HotStuff: Count me in!

Sparky: Leo -

_HotStuff has logged-out._

Sparky: ...

_Sparky has logged-out._


	2. Everybody Yells

** A/N: Thank you for all who favored, followed or reviewed. It really means a lot to me. ****Again, this is my first PJ fic, so don't kill me. Enjoy! Please re****view.**

**Annabeth: disclaimer?**

**me: Oh. Yeah. I don't own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus. Are you and Reyna conspiring against me for disclaimers?**

**Annabeth: Maybe.**

**me: you S****lytherins.**

**Piper: Slytherin? I love Harry Potter! Do you remember that part wh - **

**me: Anyway….**

* * *

It was all Leo's fault. It was he who had introduced them to fire tacos, and it was him who first introduced then to his instant messaging board. To be fair, it was Leo's rich, as the one who programmed the page, to show it to his friends. …But the message bard also got quite out-of-hand recently. These are the chronicles of the message board, which, contrary to its inventor's original name of Valdezator CCCXI, we shall call the half-blood message board.

* * *

_Wise!Girl has logged-on._

_SeaweedBrain has logged-on. _

Wise!Girl: Percy you idiot! The entire hyponos cabin? in the lake? They could have gotten killed, or worse, expelled!

SeaweedBrain: Are you quoting something again?

_BeautyQueen has logged-on._

Wise!Girl: That doesn't matter, Seaweed Brain! Sometimes I wonder if you have any brains in that head of yours. Whoever thought this was a good idea!?

SeaweedBrain: Thalia helped.

Wise!Girl: Thalia? I thought at least SHE had her head screwed on straight...

SeaweedBrain: Piper, I don't understand how you two are best friends, but never get mad at each other. If you could tell me that, I would…do something!

BeautyQueen: ummm….

Wise!Girl: Don't worry, Pipes. I only judo flip my boyfriend.

_BeautyQueen has logged-off._

Wise!Girl: And how did you get Thalia to do it? How _did_ you do it? Just the two of you? The ENTIRE hypnos cabin?

SeaweedBrain: Well…Nico helped too.

Wise!Girl: I'll be right back...

_Wise!Girl has logged-off._

_DeathBoy1 has logged-on._

DeathBoy1: Percy, why is Annabeth walking angrily towards me?

SeaweedBrain: Fists clenched?

DeathBoy: Yes! Now tell me what to do! Trust me, nobody has died on half-blood hill recently.

SeaweedBrain: OK, Nico, this is Code Spell. Drop the laptop, hit her on the head, and start spelling things incorrectly. Works every time.

DeathBoy1: No. Just no.

_HotStuff has logged-on._

SeaweedBrain: Is that you, Leo? Why were you changing your name?

SeaweedBrain: What's happening? All I can hear is a lot of yelling. Nico _definitely _isn't following my advice.

HotStuff: I'm not sure, but I think Annabeth is now yelling at Will, who keeps yelling at Annabeth for yelling at Nico, who is yelling at both of them.

HotStuff: And my name os Piper's fault. Don't ask.

SeaweedBrain: Way too much yelling.

HotStuff: Nico just left, and Will followed.

SeaweedBrain: Did Annabeth leave too? I need to hide.

HotStuff: Yes. Owww. Guys, could you try to _not _step on the bones. My ears hurt.

DeathBoy: "Doctor's orders" that I need to take a break from yelling. How could I have ever guessed? Bye guys.

_DeathBoy had logged-off._

_Wise!Girl has logged-on._

_SeaweedBrain has logged-off. _

Wise!Girl: Leo, stop conspiring with Percy!

HotStuff: Honest, I wasn't this time!

Wise!Girl: Where is he, anyway, I need to yell som -

_#1Augur has logged-on._

#1Augur: WILL EVERYONE PLEASE TOP YELLING?

HotStuff: What the… I though I disabled your user. Since when were you smart enough to hack into the Leonater?

Wise!Girl: Calm down, Octavian. You're not helping. I'd want to yell at you for a million more than Percy.

#1Augur: Exactly my point.

HotStuff: No really, listen to Annabeth.

#1Augur: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You saw what happened to our camp after your ship came? And that was your fault! I don't want to see what she can do.

HotStuff: Hey!

#1Augur: She judo-flips her_ boyfriend_. What does she do to her en -

HotStuff: What just happened?

_GoldenCurse has logged-on. _

GoldenCurse: A big pile of schist. I got mad.

_PaintOracle1 has logged-on. _

PaintOracle1: I like you already, Hazel. Someone had to show that teddy murderer a lesson. I mean, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL HIMSELF AN AUGUR. REALLY? THAT KID? I cannot tell you how many times I want to shove a sock monkey in his face...

GoldenCurse: ...

GoldenCurse: You're Rachel, right?

* * *

**A/N: That did NOT go in the direction I was thinking… **


	3. Chariot Race Pt 1

**A/N: OK, I know, I haven't updated in forever. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I also am aware that not all characters would be in one place, or even alive at the end of BoO. Just go with it, OK? Enjoy. And again thanks to all who reviewed. And to Reyna and Annabeth for help with the disclaimers. XD **

**Reyna and Annabeth: After all we've done, you still forg-**

**me: Idon'townPercyJacksonorheroesofOlympus,nordoIintentto. *pant***

**Reyna and Annabeth unfazed**

**Leo: If only I could talk that fast… **

**Reyna: I am not even trying to envision what that would be like. **

**~Yes, I ship Leyna. Don't judge.~**

* * *

It was all Leo's fault. It was he who had introduced them to fire tacos, and it was him who first introduced then to his instant messaging board. To be fair, it was Leo's rich, as the one who programmed the page, to show it to his friends. …But the message bard also got quite out-of-hand recently. These are the chronicles of the message board, which, contrary to its inventor's original name of Valdezator CCCXI, we shall call the half-blood message board.

* * *

_HotStuff has logged-on. _

_BeautyQueen has logged-on._

HotStuff: Hey Piper, can you tell Jason something for me?

BeautyQueen: Sure, he just finished ochestrating a Keres statue on the via principals. I'll try to get him, now, if you want.

HotStuff: OK.

BeautyQueen: Oh, this is going to be hard. He's reading old Superman comic books...

BeautyQueen: He's coming.

HotStufff: What did you tell him?

BeautyQueen: That you promised when he returned to CHB, you would never cook for him.

HotStuff: Hey! I never said that!

BeautyQueen: So?

HotStuff: _Piiiiper_!

_Sparky has logged-on._

Sparky: So, Leo, what is it?

HotStuff: CHB is having a chariot race next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Certianly you could spare a day or to from making tatues anne shrines. _boring.._

Sparky: Chariot race? I'm in.

HotStuff: Awesome! See ya next week! Piper too?

BeautyQueen: You think Jason can win a race without me?

Sparky: I most certainly can!

HotStuff: Most certainly not.

HotStuff: OK then. I'll tell Chiron you'll be there. Could you guys check on Hazel and Frank too?

BeautyQueen: My pleasure. They seem to be doing quite well after the war. I'm pretty sure they'll want to come too.

Sparky: And you don't mind the competition? Very unleo.

HotStuff: ….

HotStuff: I'm not racing. Chiron disqualified me after I messed with all the other chariots to se off greek fire whenever anyone got faster than me.

BeautyQueen: Only that?

HotStuff: Well, I might have rigged the racetrack too.

HotStuff: Its kind of a professional hobby.

BeautyQueen: hmmm

_Sparky has logged-off._

Beauty Queen: Sorry, gotta go, leo. Jason says Hazel's getting mad at Dakota again.

HotStuff: I thought they were friends...

BeautyQueen: You and Calypso are friends. I hear you two lost killed each other when you met.

HotStuff: …that's different.

BeautyQueen: Anyway, I'd better go before I end up soaked in kool-aid ten feet underground again.

HotStuff: Again?

_BeautyQueen has logged-off._

_HotStuff has logged-off._

* * *

**A/N: OK, OK. I was intending to do the actual race here, but the exposition got a little long, so I decided to cut it off. I'll try to continue ****part two soon. What's with Hazel getting mad at the end of chapters? At least you got lost hero trio? Not really Jason, but at least Piper and Leo… **

**Its Spring Break, so ****I'll try to update ASAP. And less Leo and Piper. Sorry, they kind of showed up. :) Please Review! OK, I'll shut up now.**

**~the floral dino **


	4. Chariot Race Pt 2

**A/N: Hullo again! I was actually decently good at updating this time. :) Thanks for choosing to read this! On with the show!**

**Annabeth: For the last time…!**

**me: Really people, I'll remember sometime.**

**Annabeth: ****_Sometime_****?**

**me: Yes, as in at some point.**

**Reyna: Just write the dam disclaimer. **

**me: Fine ma'am. I don't own anything. **

**Annabeth: Thanks Reyna. **

**me: …AND YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE THAT JOKE. **

**Reyna: ok.**

* * *

It was all Leo's fault. It was he who had introduced them to fire tacos, and it was him who first introduced then to his instant messaging board. To be fair, it was Leo's rich, as the one who programmed the page, to show it to his friends. …But the message bard also got quite out-of-hand recently. These are the chronicles of the message board, which, contrary to its inventor's original name of Valdezator CCCXI, we shall call the half-blood message board.

* * *

_SeaweedBrain has logged-on._

_Wise!Girl has logged-on._

SeaweedBrain: Oh good, Annabeth. You're here. I feel really bad about what I told Tyson earlier. I really water to be on his team, its just that… Did I do the right thing?

Wise!Girl: Finally, asking me for advice before someone's life is in danger.

Wise!Girl: But yes you did. We already have Jason and Piper on the team. I mean, I love Tyson and Ella, but sometimes you can't be on their team.

SeaweedBrain: He didn't seem to be taking it well.

Wise!Girl: Well then get out there and apologize. Tell him you already have four people in your team and Mr. D would kill you if you had six. They'll be alright. Nobody can turn down those two. Not really.

SeaweedBrain: I did.

Wise!Girl: Percy, I give up.

_SeaweedBrain has loggged-out._

_GoldenCurse has logged-on. _

GoldenCurse: Hey Annabeth, you wouldn't guess who just joined our team for the chariot race!

Wise!Girl: Oh I wouldn't?

GoldenCurse: What happened?

Wise!Girl: Oh, nothing. Percy's just being a dolt, as usual.

GoldenCurse: Well that could be expected. :P

Wise!Girl: Anyway, so who joined your team?

GoldenCurse: Tyson and Ella!

Wise!Girl: Please excuse me while I go tell Percy "I told you so."

GoldenCurse: Oh no.

GoldenCurse: He turned him down, didn't he.

Wise!Girl: Yup.

GoldenCurse: And I presume he wasn't very frank with them about why. Just apologetic.

**(A/N: I apologize for the bad pun. I just couldn't resist.)**

Wise!Girl: Yup.

GoldenCurse: oh no...

Wise!Girl: Wel, see ya later. It'll be good for him to know they're at least in the race.

_Wise!Girl has logged-out._

_GoldenCurse has logged-out._

**_-Later, after the chariot race-_**

_HotStuff has logged-on_

_Klutz3 has logged-on._

_BeautyQueen has logged-on._

HotStuff: Did you see that guys? It was amazing! Chiron thought he could stop me from messing with the race by disqualifying me, but I can still mess with the chariots. Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason's chariot was hilarious! Fire! Caught Percy totally off-gaurd!

Klutz3: Hey, we won, not you.

BeautyQueen: Leo, that was not funny. It could have killed someone.

HotStuff: ...

Klutz3: And I think it would've been you. That look on Percy's face…

BeautyQueen: Frank, _that's _your screen name?

Klutz3: umm…yeah.

-Klutz3 has changed his name to ChineseCanadianBabyMan-

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Did you just change my screen name?

HotStuff: WHAT? I thought I fixed that. Piiiper...

BeautyQueen: Yes. Klutz3 isn't very original. And Leo, you fixed the wrong problem.

HotStuff: Oh schist.

_HotStuff has logged-out._

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Well "BeautyQueen" isn't very original, either.

BeautyQueen: Yes, but nobody will know its you if your username is Klutz3.

_PaintOracle1 has logged-on. _

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Rachel, my savior! Piper is now officially crazy.

PaintOracle1: Only now?

BeautyQueen: I was always crazy.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: I don't know what to say.

PaintOracle1: Anyway, I wanted to say congratulations on winning the chariot race, Frank.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Thanks, I guess. It wasn't that hard with our team. Hazel helped with the racetrack, Ella advised the design, and Tyson was the defenses.

PaintOracle1: You'd better tell Hazel to watch out, though. I think Percy was even more mad when he found there was a granite deposit under the racetrack than when Leo rigged their chariot.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Yeah, but I guess they were getting a little too close.

PaintOracle1: heh. Well, I still got punishments from the Hypnos Cabin incident, so I'd better get going.

_PaintOracle1 has logged-out._

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Hypnos Cabin incident?

BeautyQueen: Don't ask.

BeautyQueen: And, for your information, granite has a jolting impact on a chariot.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Hey, I didn't _ask_ her to do that.

BeautyQueen: Well, I'm still glad that Jason was on our team.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Was that even allowed?

BeautyQueen: Were speed bumps and iguanas even allowed?

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: ….

_ChineseCanadianBabyMan has logged-out._

_BeautyQueen has logged-out._

_SeaweedBrain has logged-on._

SeaweedBrain: Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque and Ella the Harpy…..I..I...

_Wise!Girl has logged-on._

Wise!Girl: I can't think of a good threat? That's smart of you. Come on, Kelp head.

* * *

**A/N: I admit this probably isn't the ****best chapter. I've rewritten it a few times, and, although it has no real plot, I think it works. After all, I promised another chapter soon, so this you get. I'm going on a trip, so I probably won't update for a while, but I can say I will try!**

**Also, any ideas for a better username for Frank would be greatly appreciated. ChineseCanadianBabyMan just isn't gonna cut it. **

**~the floral dino**


	5. PizzaGurl1

**A/N: Hullo again! I admit I have not uploaded in a few months… sorry? I had a HUGE school project, as well as having started watching this great anime, and reading les mis. The last two were basically fangirl procrastinating. XD) I also decided to keep Frank's username as ChineseCanadianBabyMan because it's kinda funny. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Percy: Well I'm not enjoying it because it hasn't started yet!**

**Leo: #persassy**

**me: And guess why it hasn't started yet.**

**Percy: ...**

**me: Actually, I don't want to know why you think. What I was going to say was that it was because I need to put in a disclaimer. Annabeth and Reyna, you'd better see this.**

**Reyna: We didn't say anything yet.**

**me: But you were going to.**

**Annabeth: You should just do it, or will reinvoke that offer ofsilence. **

**me: I don't own it. None of it. **

* * *

It was all Leo's fault. It was he who had introduced them to fire tacos, and it was him who first introduced then to his instant messaging board. To be fair, it was Leo's rich, as the one who programmed the page, to show it to his friends. …But the message bard also got quite out-of-hand recently. These are the chronicles of the message board, which, contrary to its inventor's original name of Valdezator CCCXI, we shall call the half-blood message board.

* * *

_ChineseCanadianBabyMan has logged-on._

_BeautyQueen has logged-on._

_SeaweedBrain has logged-on._

SeaweedBrain: Hey, does anyone know where Leo is?

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Nope.

BeautyQueen: No idea.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: I last saw him in Cabin nine with some friends.

BeautyQueen: I saw him leaving the cabin later. He must still be out.

SeaweedBrain: OK, thanks guys. I'll show him later.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: What were you going to show him?

SeaweedBrain: Oh, nothing much… just a gigantic, one-of-a-kind binder clip statue!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Of what?

BeautyQueen: Oh no...

SeaweedBrain: An anglerfish!

BeautyQueen: What's that?

SeaweedBrain: A type of fish. It's in Finding Nemo!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Not finding nemo again...

_PizzaGurl1 has logged-on._

PizzaGurl1: Hey guys!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Hey!

BeautyQueen: Hey!

SeaweedBrain: Hey!

SeaweedBrain: How're ya doing?

PizzaGurl1: Fine.

SeaweedBrain: So who are you anyway?

BeautyQueen: Good job Percy.

SeaweedBrain: Well do you know who she is?

BeautyQueen: At least I had the decency not to ask right away!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Girls, girls, you're both pretty.

BeautyQueen: That's a weighted joke.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Oh.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: But can we at least listen to this girl?

BeautyQueen: Fine.

SeaweedBrain: So, who are you?

PizzaGurl1: hehe. I'm Calypso.

_SeaweedBrain has logged-out._

BeautyQueen: Really? So Leo finally made you an account!

BeautyQueen: In case you haven't guessed, I'm Piper, and "ChineseCanadianBabyMan" is Frank. Percy's the one who just left.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Hi Calypso!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Sorry about Percy. He's been quite touchy about you ever since the gods didn't keep their promise.

PizzaGurl1: It's OK. I get it. Does he still have the moon lace i gave him?

BeautyQueen: Yup. And he's even planted some at camp.

PizzaGurl1: Really? I've never seen it.

BeautyQueen: It's near the lake.

PizzaGurl1: That explains it. I just wish he wouldn't be so shy, though. It's not my fault.

BeautyQueen: I know. i think he just needs some time.

PizzaGurl1: I guess...

BeautyQueen: So are you with Leo?

PizzaGurl1: Yup.

BeautyQueen: OK. I'lll tell Percy. He was looking for him earlier.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Calypso? I was wondering something.

PizzaGurl1: Ask away.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: What's with your screen name?

PizzaGurl1: Oh, I've kinda become addicted to this mortal food called "pizza" Leo introduced me to.

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Good choice.

BeautyQueen: Hey, wanna come over to my place onetime for some pizza?

PizzaGurl1: Heck yeah!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: I'm scared, and I don't really want to know where Calypso learned that language.

_ChineseCanadianBabyMan has logged-out._

_BeautyQueen has logged-out._

_PizzaGurl1 has logged-out._

* * *

**A/N: That turned out to be more filler than I intended. Sorry. I'll try to write more often. Next up: Piper's Pizza. XD**


End file.
